Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure device, a substrate processing apparatus that perform exposure processing on a substrate, an exposure method for the substrate and a substrate processing method.
Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for optical discs, substrates for magnetic discs, substrates for magneto-optical discs, substrates for photomasks and other substrates to various types of processing.
As such a substrate processing apparatus, a film formation apparatus that forms a dielectric film on one surface of a substrate is described in JP 2004-319559 A. The film formation apparatus has an ultraviolet ray irradiation unit. The ultraviolet ray irradiation unit irradiates the one surface of the substrate with ultraviolet flux before the dielectric film is formed. Specifically, the substrate is placed on a platform stage provided to be movable in one direction. Thereafter, the platform stage is moved to cross a strip-shape irradiation region of the ultraviolet flux emitted from an ultraviolet ray lamp. Thus, the one surface of the substrate is exposed to the ultraviolet rays, and the one surface of the substrate is reformed.